The Final Ruin Game
by dazzlinglumos
Summary: This is Heather's last year at Bloor's- and her last year to play the Ruin Game. Will she and her two friends, Grayson and Michael be able to find the medal hidden deep within the remains of the Red King's castle within the hour? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Starts out all adventure-like but gets FLUFFY. Rated K , because I think you kids can handle a kiss. Oneshot. R&R!


The full moon cast its vibrant glow down upon Bloor's Academy, reflecting off the cold stone and onto the ruin nearby. A chilly November wind blew leaves across the courtyard, coloring it with pretty shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. Inside the ancient school, teachers secured students' capes, and handed out lanterns. Bloor's Academy was a much more friendly place during this time, filled with caring teachers and students who strived to do their best. There were only three endowed students who attended Bloor's that year, and that small number would remain for the next few years.

Heather slipped her hands back into the green folds of her long, soft, cape, already feeling chilly despite the fact that she was still inside the safe confinement of the Academy. Heather hated the cold weather, preferring the warm glare of the sun and the long summer days. Perhaps she felt this way because of her endowment. Heather was a very talkative student, which is why most people knew what she could do. Ten years ago, when Heather was just four, she discovered that she was able to bring dead plants back to life. It was a hot day when she found out, and her mother was complaining about losing her favorite flower to the heat, which just couldn't survive in the browning, dry earth. Feeling sad about her mother's predicament, Heather toddled over to the plant, and touched it with her young, lively hands. As she touched it, a tingling sensation came over her, and she watched as the flower began to brighten, it's dark brown stem becoming a lovely green, and it's dead petals growing back. Ever since that wonderful day, Heather had known she was endowed.

Tonight was no night to be feeling nostalgic about her younger days, though. Tonight the Ruin Game would be played, and Heather wanted nothing more than to win the glinting gold medal, the days off from school, new art supplies, and above all, no detentions. Heather marvelled over the prospect of this while accepting an old lantern from head of Art. Clutching the rusty handle, she walked over to her two friends, weaving through the mass of blue, purple, and green capes.

Once making it to them, Heather set her lantern onto the old stone floor, and started up a conversation like her talkative self would. Her two friends, Grayson and Michael, were in Music and Drama, but that didn't stop the trio from being friends. Grayson had untidy dark brown hair, olive toned skin, light brown eyes, and was very athletic. Michael, on the other hand, was tall and lanky with short blonde hair, and had a sort of attitude. Heather loved them both, but secretly admired Grayson a little bit more than she would say. His tan skin contrasted beautifully with her pale tone, and her long, dark hair closely resembled his. Grayson was endowed with the gift of super speed, while Michael could see perfectly in the dark. Heather started giving the two her plan for the Ruin Game, explaining that the three would stick together, but still was unsure of who would get the medal if the trio stumbled across it together.

This particular Ruin Game was held back many years before Charlie Bone entered Bloor's Academy, and before the incident of the missing girl. Before the disappearance of the girl, the Academy had Drama, Music, and Art play the Ruin Game all on the same night, filling it entirely with students. However, the ruin itself was so enormous that students seldom came across each other. "Students, please make your way to the entrance of the ruin!" yelled a prefect, leading the sea of capes through the old oak doors and across the garden. Heather, Grayson, and Michael walked in a tight-knit group, a colorful bundle of purple, green, and blue. The wind shrieked above them, and a loud clap of thunder caused several students to scream in fright. "Settle down, settle down!" A teacher said irritably. When everyone reached the dark, seemingly endless entrance to the ruin, the head boy announced, "As you all should know, you have within one hour to locate and return the golden medal hidden deep within what's left of the Red King's castle. Failure to do so will result in no punishment. Coming back with the medal outside the time frame does not count. Are we clear?" The head boy looked to make sure there were no hands raised, and then nodded to a teacher holding a watch nearby. "Ready students? Three. Two. One. GO!"

A swarm of children raced through the entrance of the ruin, engulfing it completely. Heather, Grayson, and Michael jogged together, holding hands to avoid losing each other in the mob. The three stopped and rested against a wall, waiting for the passage to clear. Soon they were alone, hearing only the distant echoes of students talking and running. "Which arch should we go through?" Grayson asked, turning his head in Heather's direction. "Hmm." She replied, glancing at the tall, looming passageways, each as wary as the next. "Let's go through the last one on the left." Heather said, grabbing Grayson's hand and setting off toward the entrance. Michael raced after the two, placing his hand in Grayson's. The three set off at a run, Heather in the lead, holding the bright yellow lantern.

It had been a half hour, and Heather hadn't seen any sign of a medal. The passages seemed to be getting longer and colder. Michael pulled his violet cape closer to his thin frame, and muttered quietly, "Will we ever find this stupid medal? It seems like this isn't even worth it, being freezing and all." Grayson secretly agreed, but didn't want to spoil Heather's fun. She was a great friend, and he really liked her. Heather wasn't the prettiest girl in the school, but Grayson still liked her a lot. He knew that she would probably never feel the same about him, but each time she grabbed his hand, it seemed as if electricity coursed through his arm and to his very heart. "I know we'll find it!" Heather whispered excitedly, wrenching Grayson from his thoughts. "I hope so." He smiled at her.

As the minutes ticked by, the three friends slipped deeper and deeper into the ruin. They passed beautiful fountains and astounding statues. Eventually only five minutes remained. "Even if we did find the medal right this second, we wouldn't be able to bring it back to the entrance in time." Michael said, clearly disappointed. Heather sighed. "Maybe next year." As she spoke these words, a low growl escaped from up the passage. The three froze, engulfed in terror. Michael slowly lifted the lantern, to reveal an enormous beast gazing down upon them. "RUN!" Grayson screamed, sprinting with Heather. Michael turned and ran as well, dropping the lantern, showering the floor with glass. Heather and Grayson turned a corner, adrenaline pulsing through them, their hands entwined. They ran for what seemed like hours until they came upon a court yard. The moon was hidden behind dark storm clouds, and freezing rain pelted against the sides of the ruin and into the courtyard. Heather dragged Grayson underneath a statue, shielding them from the storm's wrath.

"Whaddaya think happened to Michael?" Heather said, clearly scared, which was uncommon for a sensible and popular girl like herself. "He ran a different way, I think towards the exit. We're deeper into the ruin than him, if he's even still here." Grayson said, his deep voice straining to be heard over the smack of rain hitting the grass. Heather kept close to her cape, but even closer to Grayson. It was freezing in the ruin, and the rain wasn't helping. As the minutes ticked by, the air became colder, and colder. Heather's hair and eyebrows began to freeze. "We need to get back." She said, using all her strength just to sit up. Grayson agreed, standing up, and helped Heather up with his hand. The two walked slowly from where they thought they had come from, but still couldn't be sure they were going the right way. "I'm s-so c-c-cold" Heather whispered, clinging to Grayson. "Here," Grayson replied, pulling away from Heather and tearing off his blue cape. "You can have mine, too." Heather's insides melted. "Really?" Grayson laughed. "Yeah, I'm not that cold..I've got warm blood!" The two laughed, and, not waiting for her to accept it, Grayson pulled his cape around Heather. "There, nice and warm, right?" Heather smiled. "Thank you so much." Grayson took her hand. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

This was a lie of course. Grayson was freezing, but wanted more than anything for Heather to be comfortable. After quite a lot of walking, the two finally emerged from the ruin, and were greeted by a prefect. "Ah, finally!" He exclaimed, check marking their names off on the list. "The last two, and you didn't even find the medal!" Grayson raised his eyebrows. "No one found it?" He asked curiously. The prefect pursed his lips. "Nope. That's the third year in a row now! Anyway, you two better be off to bed. It's well past midnight."

Heather and Grayson pushed open the large oak doors, and walked in the direction of the Art dormitory. "I can't believe we didn't find the medal!" Heather sighed. "This is our last year at Bloor's, so we won't get another chance!" Grayson smiled. "Ah, it's okay, Heather. I had a great time with you anyway." Heather's insides flailed. _If only he didn't look upon me as a friend..._ "Well, here's your cape, and thank you so much for lending it to me." Taking it off, Heather realized how amazing it smelled, how much it made her wish..."Thanks." Grayson replied. After taking his cape back, the two just stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Ya know, Heather, I-I really like you." Heather's heart was in her chest. Grayson likes me? Grayson, the most attractive thing she had ever laid eyes on liked her? She could hardly believe it. "I really like you too, Grayson. I have for awhile." Grayson become aware of how little space there was between the two, and before he knew it, his rough lips were pressed against Heather's soft and full ones. At 15, it was his first kiss, and it was sloppy, and wet, and awkward, but it was worth it.


End file.
